(a) Field of the invention
This invention relates to a traction device for a tire. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for mounting on a tire without having to remove the hub cap of a tire wheel on which the tire is mounted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Everyone knows that, on all difficult terrain in spite of the common use of snow tires, very often a car becomes stuck into snow or over a sheet of ice. This always creates difficulties. There is presently available on the market a device sold under the Trademark "TRACTION AID" which could enable a car to be disengaged from a position where at least one of the back wheels keeps slipping without moving the car. The TRACTION AID is shaped in the form of a ladder and is provided with gripping studs to engage the ground surface. The disadvantage of such a device is that once the wheel has advanced over the length of the device if the car is not completely disengaged from the slippery position, the operation has to be started again. On the other hand, especially when it is very slippery, the TRACTION AID can be thrown at a high speed at a good distance. One can lose it in snow or it can be quite dangerous to a person who happens to be in the vicinity of the car.
There is therefore a need for a traction device which is easy to mount, stays in position over a tire until the car is completely disengaged and is not dangerous.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. in prior art:
1,863,187 June 14, 1932: Carey PA1 2,174,345 Sept. 26, 1939: Worthing PA1 2,423,759 July 8, 1947: Edwards PA1 2,436,549 Feb. 24, 1948: Boyer PA1 2,456,544 Dec. 14, 1948: Varner PA1 2,559,425 July 3, 1951: Haracz PA1 2,581,578 Jan. 8, 1952: Cruse PA1 2,748,826 June 5, 1956: Dore PA1 2,912,036 Nov. 10, 1959: Minutilla PA1 3,031,000 Apr. 24, 1962: Sebena PA1 3,079,972 Mar. 5, 1963: Forman PA1 3,115,920 Dec. 31, 1963: Sand Sr. PA1 3,151,654 Oct. 6, 1964: Minutilla PA1 3,437,121 Apr. 8, 1969: Strapko et al PA1 3,850,216 Nov. 26, 1974: Sanvitale PA1 4,089,359 May 16, 1978: Jones PA1 4,246,691 Jan. 27, 1981: Ulmer PA1 Des. 238,770 Feb. 10, 1976: Lewis PA1 and Canada 733,798 May 10, 1966: Patterson
All the devices of the prior art show gripping means to be firmly mounted over a tire enabling a car to pull out of a difficult terrain such as in mud or ice. However, all of these devices are not easy to mount and most of them would need the removal of the hub cap and a difficult operation to be installed. In Applicant's view the closest prior art is U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,436,549 and 2,456,544 especially the latter. However, as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,544, the hub cap creates a problem and it is believed that the device illustrated therein is not susceptible for mounting on any kind of vehicle. The same is true with respect to the Boyer device.
The remaining references are considered to be irrelevant prior art by the Applicant.